Heartless or Not, I'm In Love With You
by OhhMyHolt
Summary: There's a new kid in town, Jack Brewer. He meets Kim Crawford, a heartless blond headed girl and is determine to become her friend whether she likes it or not. Will they fall in love with each other? Will Kim let Jack into her heart? Or will she continue to push him away? R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! New story here ^_^ I started watching Kickin' It not too long ago and I just love Kick so much! :D So here's a story I just came up with during summer school. Aha. Enjoy!**_

Summary: There's a new kid in town, Jack Brewer. He meets Kim, a heartless blond headed girl and is determine to become her friend whether she likes it or not. Will they fall in love with each other? Will Kim let Jack into her heart? Or will she continue to push him away? R&R

* * *

_**Jake's**__**POV**_I looked at the high school right in front of me. Being the new kid is going to be hard. Sighing,I walked into Seaford high school's front door and everyone immediately stared at me. I looked at everyone's expressions and was surprised. Some guys were glaring at me, some were giving me thumbs up while girls were giving me a dreamy look.

Gulping,I walked to my locker and grab my books and walked off to first period. _English._ I walked into the room and glanced around the room. There was 4 students in here. 3 of them noticed me and motioned me towards them. I walked over to them and sat next to them.

"Hey! You're the new kid right? What's your name?" The chubby African American asked me. "The name's Jack. What about you guys?" I asked observing each of them. "Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Eddie,that's Milton, and the other kid is Jerry." Eddie explained motioning to the ginger and Latino as he said their names.

I smiled at them and soon enough,we started to talk for at least three minutes until we go into the topic of girls. "So who do you guys like?" I said with a smirk. Jerry answered for all of them, "I have my eyes on Grace, Milton got a geeky girlfriend, Julie, and Eddie been trying to impress Kelsey." I nod pretending to know who those people were.

As we were talking about girls,I felt like someone was looking at me. I turned around to see a beautiful blond girl in the corner of the room looking at me. I looked into her dark hazel eyes. They seemed so empty. She didn't have a face expression on. I smiled and waved at her, what shocked me though was her eyes,they flashed with a quick expression. _Hope._

The hope in her eyes quickly disappeared and looked away, staring outside from the window. "Hey guys,who's that blond girl over there?" I quickly asked staring at my new friends. I need to know her name. They all looked at me with confusion and looked at where I was staring at. Their eyes quickly widening, and Milton was just about to answer but the bell rang causing students running into the classroom.

I sighed and looked at the blond headed girl that caught my interest. I'll talk to her and the guys later. Soon the teacher came in and started to lecture the class. During class, Milton got hit by spit balls, Jerry got detention, Eddie tried flirting with some girl but didn't work out since most of the girls kept trying to get my attention, which of course,I ignored.

About a few hours later, lunch finally came by. I grabbed a tray and looked at the food in front of me. I made a disgusted face and looked at the lunch lady. She just shrugged and helped the other kids. Next thing you knew,I caught an apple with my shoe and grabbed it off my shoe. I looked up and saw the beautiful blond girl from earlier. I immediately smiled, "Hi there,you're in my English class right? I'm Jack, I'm new here at Seaford. What's your name?" The blond girl stared at me like I was crazy.

She glared at me and finally spoke "I can tell you're new. You still got the new kid smell and you would have though twice before talking to me but since you're new, I'll let it slip." With that,she took the apple from my hand and walked off leaving me astonish.

Once I finally snapped back to reality,I walked over to where Jerry, Eddie, and Milton is sitting at. Once I sat down, Jerry looked at me in shock, "DUDE! Did you just talk to THE Kim Crawford!?" "So her name is Kim?" I smirked, "Wait,why did you say THE Kim Crawford?" I wondered.

Milton started to talk, "Well,no one dares to talk to her and when someone did,they usually come back with a black eye. Everyone says she's heartless because her dad abandoned her but no one ever knows the truth because she never let anyone into her heart and everyone says she never had friends but the part wasn't true. We were once her friends and suddenly she stopped talking to us but when we were about to bullied, she was always there to help us." Once Milton finished telling me the story, Jerry,Eddie, and Milton started to smile.

I smiled bright and just then, a meatball flew toward Eddie and hit his face. Our smile quickly disappeared and we looked over to where the meatball came from. A guy with curly hair and a group of his friend was laughing at their table while pointing at Eddie. I turned back to the guys, "Are you guys going to do something about it?" Milton stood up but sat back down, "We can't Jack, they're stronger than us."

I sighed and slump back into my seat,soon enough, Curly and his crew came up to us, "New kid, why are you hanging with these Wasabi loser?" He laughed at what seem a joke. "Cause I want to. Got a problem, Curly?" Curly shut up quickly. He glared at me, " What did you just call me!?" He grabbed hem of my shirt and brought my face closer to his.

He raised his fist and was about to punch me, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain...that never came? Instead, I heard Curly and his crew groaning and moaning in pain. I opened my eyes and saw Kim standing in front of Curly glaring at him. "Stay away from them, Frank!" She barked at Curly. He glared at Kim and got up, "That's it Crawfish! You should run off like what your dad did!" He got into a fight stance along with his crew.

Kim got into a fighting stance and glared at them. "It's Crawford and don't talk about my dad like that!" She ran towards them throwing a punch at Frank. Which he blocked easily. Frank tried kicking Kim which she dodge by bending down and tripped Frank. Frank's crew grabbed Kim's arm causing her to fight back. Frank got back up and threw a punch towards Kim but she bent down causing Frank to punch his friend.

Kim did a jump kick which hit Frank in his chest making him fall backwards onto the floor of the cafeteria Frank's friend ran toward Kim to attack her but was on the floor the next second. I gasped seeing the ones who saved Kim was my friends, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. I stood there in shock as the the fight ended.

Kim smirked and spoke, "That's what you get Frank, and NEVER talk about my father like that again. Got me?" Frank gulped and stuttered an okay and ran out along with his crew. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie ran to Kim and continued to ask if she was okay. She gave them a quick smile and nodded then ran out the cafeteria.

I wanted to run after her but a teacher came in before I could run out. The rest of the day was a blur. All I knew was that I'm going to make Kim Crawford my friend with the help of Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I'll do whatever it take to break down her walls and make her smile genuinely.

* * *

_**Wow,I took about an hour writing this story. Over 1,000 words. Aha. I do hope you guys enjoyed it. It's a little long but I'm sure that's fine right? Remember to review/favorite/follow! Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Should I just stop while I'm ahead? Go review and tell me! Well, I'll update more since summer school is about to end. Have a nice day ladies & gents! -OkayItMeh**_


	2. AN

Sorry! Don't get your hopes up, just an author notes. Believe me I hate these too.

First of all, sorry for not updating for about a month. School started and now I'm quite busy but I promise I'll update by this weekend or a little later.

Second, thanks for all the reviews c: I was quite happy I got some reviews. 3

Well thanks for reading.. I'll update soon! :* Love y'all -OhhMyHolt

If you guys got a Twitter, mind if you follow me? c; /OhhMyHolt


End file.
